Musou No Jutsu: The Mystic Civil War
by Bronx Shogun
Summary: NarutoxWarriors Orochi crossover spin-off. Before the days of the Shinobi, Sengoku, and Three Kingdoms, a bloody conflict was wage between Immortal beings. From this war, legends were born.
1. Prologue: Awakened Thunder

**Musou No Jutsu: The Mystic Civil War**

**Summary:** MNJ Spin-Off and prequel to the main story. Long before the Era of Uzumaki Naruto, before the Sengoku Jidai, even before the Three Kingdoms, the Mystic Realm—home to the Immortal Beings—was engulfed in a bloody civil war. On one side were the Loyalists, those who remained faithful to the Royal Family. On the other were the Traitors, who usurped the rightful leaders to further their own goals. . In this time of chaos, legendary heroes and beasts would play center stage.

**Disclaimer:** Warriors Orochi is the rightful property of East Asian History/Folklore/Religion/ Mythology and Koei, and Naruto is the rightful property of Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Prologue: Awakened Thunder

_**Time is a vast ocean…**_

_**Its existence can consume all it touches, dragging it to the unseen bottom to lay for eternity. And while people, places, and events are swallowed up in its mighty tides, they remain. Submerged beneath the icy waters of time—much of it forgotten with the passing of the years…**_

_**The story that is about to be told is one that effects the past, present, and future. It transcends the Eras of the Shinobi Villages, the Sengoku Jidai, and the Three Kingdoms.**_

_**The events of this story are the greatest within the seas of time, for they affect the events to come…**_

* * *

Life seemed so simple to him.

For as long as he could remember, this village was his home. The friendly folk, the younger children whose company he enjoyed, his martial arts master at the dojo. He considered all of them family. Being sixteen years or age, he was well aware of the world behind his simple home, but to him, this was his world.

The teenager strolled through the village, making his way to the dojo to meet with his _Sensei_. The sun was high in the early afternoon, the wind blowing at his face. With his deep blue hair and soulful green eyes, the young man was quite handsome, and the all white samurai kimono he wore only added to his attractiveness. On more than one occasion during his walk, he could see a few of the local girls eyeing him sweetly, bursting in fits of giggles.

He chuckled sheepishly to it all though, he wasn't looking for romance just yet.

The boy spotted the large wooden doors of the dojo's garden front; he approached them, pushing one of the doors open before stepping through. "Sorry I'm late, Sensei." He called out, spotting his respectable teacher in the Zen garden to his left.

The man in question sat crossed leg, facing the stone shrine in the center of the garden. His eyes were shut, deep in his thoughts, only to be pulled away by his pupil's familiar voice, "Ah, Mikoto-San, I'm glad you're here." He said, turning in his seated place to face the blue haired youth. (1)

"I'd wish you would just call me Susanoo," The boy sighed, sitting in front of his master, "You've known me since I was little."

"Some things will never change." The Sensei laughed, "Anyway, on to more important matters. You know what today is, don't you?"

"I do." Susanoo nodded, "Today, I leave my childhood behind, and fully embrace the way of the warrior."

"Meaning that as of now, you are permitted to wear a sword. Wait here." Rising to his face, the Sensei turned away from his student. He took a few steps towards the shrine, leaning behind it and pulled at a sheathed sword, "This blade has been passed down from master to student for generations. My master presented this sword to me when I reached adulthood, as did his master before him."

Facing Susanoo once again, the older Samurai knelt down, holding the sheathed sword up before the youth, "And now I present this weapon to you." He said, a small smile appearing across his face.

"…" Stunned by his master's admiration, Susanoo found himself unable to form words, for anything he said at that moment would have been either babble or incomprehensible mumbling. His eyes shined as he slowing gripped the weapon's hilt with his hand._ A sturdy handle, this is a fine sword. _He thought, slowing drawing the weapon out.

The blade gleamed in the sunlight, adding to its illustrious splendor. Susanoo held the blade upright, his eyes reflecting off the stainless steal. "This is quite the sword." He mused.

"That it is," Said Sensei, "I still remember when an elderly man brought you at my door steps all those years ago. You were only a baby then, but I knew that you were destined to do great things."

"Nonsense Sensei, I don't have any aspirations to be a king or something." Susanoo grinned wholeheartedly as he returned the sword back into its sheath. "As long as I live up to the honorable ideals you taught me, I'll be just happy being a common _ronin_." He pushed off his feet and stood to his full height, "I'll be heading down to the river, I want to get adjusted to the sword, if that's okay with you that is."

Sensei nodded with a warm smile. He watched as his former student turned away and made for the doors, heading for the place where he would practice his swordsmanship for hours on end. He pulled the doors aside before finally moving behind them and it was only when he vanished from his sight that the older Samurai dropped his happy expression, now replaced by one with deep concern.

_I am glad that your values are that of a virtuous man, but you have no idea who you truly are, my Mikoto-San. I can only hope that it will remain so…_

* * *

The sun began to set over the horizon, the sky basked in a beautiful orange glow. A lone merchant stand stood to the side of the dirt road, its owner busy packing his merchandise up for the day. Heavy footsteps caught the man's ears; he turned downward to the road and spotted a strange sight. "What the…"

Five figures were walking towards him, all of them garbed in strange, foreign armor that he had never seen before. While their metal suits were all ebony colored, the leader of the group was much more unique: his armor appeared sleek and leaner when compared to the slightly bulky ones of his comrades, over it was an orange _Jinboari_ with black lining. But the most intriguing—and at the same time freighting feature—was the shapely helmet that greatly resembled a fearsome looking fox.

The group stopped before the stand, the merchant looking up at the leading figure, intimidation present in his eyes, "C-can I help you?" He stammered, "I'm c-closing up shop for today, so if you w-want to buy something-"

"**We're looking for someone"** Interrupted the leader harshly, turning his head to the merchant, **"Goes by the name Susanoo. Do you know** **where ****we can find him?"** Beneath his helmet, the merchant stared into his eyes, and at that moment he wished he hadn't. Their were a blood red colored, the pupils large slits. Were these people even human? **"****Well****?"** The man... no…thing hissed intensely, its voice was inhuman.

"…I know him; his village is down that way…" Muttered the now frightened merchant, pointing down the road, "Y-you should be able to reach it by nightfall."

**"My thanks," **The leader said, turning his head behind him and gazing at his followers, **"Kill him."**

With a gasp, the merchant backed away as one of the armored warriors approached, a sickening snicker erupting from its throat, "No…_Please_!" He begged.

A blood curdling screamed followed his plea a second later, followed by several gurgling noises before silence fell upon them. **"Let's go."** Ordered the fox helmeted leader as he walked forward once more, his underlings following close behind.

* * *

By the time the sun finally disappeared, and the stars shined overhead in its place, the small demonic group arrived at its destination. Lights could still be seen from the windows of several of the village's houses, meaning that some of locals were still awake. Even so, they were still unaware of what was about to befall them. The leader lifted his head up slightly, taking a quick whiff of the evening air. _**He is here, I can smell him…**_ He lowered his head down once more, red eyes starring down at his target's home.

His eyes fell onto what looked like a dojo on the far side of the village. _**He must be there… **_**"Go! Burn this village to the ground, leave none alive!"**

With that single order, the leader and his warriors surged forward, beneath their helmets wide grins formed on their faces. They looked forward to the slaughter that was mere seconds away.

* * *

Susanoo huffed heavily, dropping down to one knee as his sword clattered to the ground. It was always like this, he would get into his training so much so that he would always lose track of time. Night had already fallen, and the sky was filled with the dim lights of countless stars.

_I really gotta stop doing this._ He thought amusingly. _At least it's a nice night. _

The youthful Samurai lay flat on his back, feeling the cool grass pushing through his kimono and against his skin. He stared up into the sky, his mind wandering absentmindedly from reality. As a child, he would imagine going on extraordinary adventures, he dreamed of heroics, saving maidens and townsfolk from bandits, tyrants, and monsters. The adoration from the populace as a warrior without equal.

Of course, he knew such dreams were fleeting, but he still enjoyed them nonetheless.

_But like I said to Sensei, I'll be happy just the way I am._

"I'm afraid that will not be the case…"

Startled, he shot back up into a sitting position, "Whose here?" He asked, looking back and forth across the riverbed. He spotted someone before him, garbed in white with his matching colored hair in an odd funnel shape; the stranger had his back to him, as if he was staring at the flowing water before him. Susanoo rose back up to his feet, his katana grasped in his hands, "Do you I know you?" He asked curiously, unsure who the man was, or if he should even be talking to him.

The stranger turned slowly to face him, and the blue haired youth could see his wrinkled face, the long white goatee and mustache, and stranger still the odd purple tattoo over his right eye. "No, but I know of you, Mikoto Susanoo." He said, the glare in his eyes was odd to Susanoo, almost as is some abnormal wisdom laid behind them. "Listen to me young one, you are in danger. A threat looms, you must leave here, _now_."

Susanoo only stared at him, his words of warning dancing at the forefront of his mind. "Danger? What are you talking about, what's gonna happen?" He asked with a hint of demand laced in his voice.

The stranger did not answer at that moment, for the sounds of screams rang through the night air, causing the young samurai to look towards the village in the distance. Green eyes went wide in stunned horror, his mouth hanging a gap. Pillars of smoke rose to the night sky, his home glowing with a bright orange glow of fires. "My home!" he screamed before turning back to the stranger…

But he was no longer there.

"What? Where did he…" He began, wondering where he went. He quickly pushed the man from his thoughts, however, and ran back to his village. Adrenaline coursed through is veins; sweat glistened off his brow, moving him forward to his besieged home. A million questions a minute raced through his minds, keeping him from mentally preparing himself for what he would see.

_What's happening?_

_Who's attacking us?_

_Why?_

_Didn't anyone escape?_

_What about Sensei?_

Seconds felt like hours as he continued to run, he huffed from the exhaustion of his own training moments ago, and his legs began to ache. But he did not stop; he continued to force himself forward, fearing the worse for the people who grew up with. Soon enough the entrance to the village lay before him. _I made it!_ He thought happily, praying to the gods above that he was not too late. He stopped a yard or so away from the entrance, his eyes gazing at the destruction that befall his beloved home.

Fires had spread untamed, engulfing every home it touched. Bodies of the people he knew and loved littered the blood soaked ground, their bodies hacked and mangled. Limps ripped off and organs spilling out of stomachs. The smell of burning flesh crawled its way up his nostrils, a sickening sensation that almost made him want to vomit.

He notched several corpses with swords and farm tools at their sides—they had tried to defend themselves, to beat back their unknown assailants, but to no avail.

Susanoo looked to the far end of the village; the dojo was in view, and like the rest of the home, it to was touched by the merciless flames. "Sensei!" He screamed, taking off in a mad run once more. _Whats going on!_

* * *

"**I'll ask you again: Where is he?"**

The training hall was in ruins, fires dancing all around, the walls crumbling, sword racks destroyed, the weapons they once displayed proudly strewn about. On his beaten knees, Sensei huffed in pain, red liquid dripping from his mouth and nose. His kimono ripped and bloodied and the sword he wielded against his dark armored opponent lay broken in two.

"**Talk you human sack of scum!"**

The teacher raised his head to the demonic figure, red eyes staring at him through his fox like helmet, "_I know why you seek Mikoto-San…_" He muttered weakly, feeling his life force slowly but surely drain away, "_I always knew this day would come…_"

"**So make it easy on yourself…"** The demonic warrior snarled as he grabbed Sensei by the neck, lift him off the ground and bringing him to eye level, **"Tell me where your precious Mikoto-San is, and I'll make sure your end is completely painless."**

The Samurai found it harder to breath, the monster's gripped tightened around his neck, and he could feel the air leaving his windpipe, the vision of his killer a vague blur. "_You…will not...get him…_" He gasped, struggling for air.

A deep growl could be heard from beneath the things helmet, **"Your loss then…mortal."**

"_Sensei_!"

When the scream of his victim's name reached him, the fox helmeted figure released his grip and let the old man fall to the floor, coughing violently, He turned around to the destroyed doorway, where a younger looking samurai stood, his hair a deep blue and eyes an emerald green. An expression of shock etched on his face, the demons appearance stunning him to his core.

The thing smirked triumphantly, though the boy could not tell due to his headgear, **"Found you at last, Susanoo."**

At those words, Susanoo's eyes widened again, the grip on his sword loosening greatly, "_You're after me?_" He spoke softly at first, but then his eyes hardened with sudden rage, and a hateful sneer crossed his face, "You killed everyone here to get to _me_!? Who are you!?"

"Mikoto-San! Go! Get out of here!" Screamed Sensei, struggling to get to his feet.

"Sensei!" Whatever bit of trepidations remained in him, Susanoo had suddenly cast it aside when he looked upon his maser's horrid condition. Without any more thought, he ran forward to reach his side.

Scuffing at his foolhardiness, the demon reached out for the wounded Sensei. He grabbed him by his shoulder, and in one swift and fluid motion tossed him at the charging boy. The force of the throw sent both of them hurtling through the doorway, flying across the courtyard before the both of them hit the stone pavement.

Susanoo groaned as rose up, a sharp pain running through his back. He tried not to scream, knowing that his pain was nothing compared to his master's. "Sensei," He spoke, lifting the older man off him slowly and laying him across the floor. "Sensei, are you alright."

"_Baka! Why didn't you run?_" The older man scowled, coughing up blood.

"I'm not just going to leave you to die," He spoke firmly, "Just hang on, I'll get you out once I've killed this murder." He looked behind and spotted where his sword had fallen from his hand. Gripping the weapon, he tried to get to his feet, but the hand of his dying master grabbed his arm, forcing him back down.

"_Mikoto-San, listen to me." _Sensei wheezed as he felt the cold embrace of death overcoming him, "_You cannot be allowed to die. I made a promise to the man who brought you here…all those years ago. You had to be kept safe…until the time was right…_"

The boy stared down at his dying teacher, unsure of what he was getting at, "Sensei, what are you saying?'

"_Please, live on…Susanoo…_"

With those final words, with that finale name, the old man's eyelids closed shut, the eternal sleep befalling him.

"…" The youth was silent by his final act of respect to him, an act that brought a tear from his eye and sent streaming down his cheek. In one single moment, the only person close to a father he cherished was gone, his remains lying before his eyes. "_Sensei…_" He whimpered as more streams of liquid rolled down his face.

Amongst the crackling of the chaotic fires, the young man's soft sobs rang through the night.

_Sensei!_

* * *

He had watched the whole thing from his place before the burning Dojo, red eyes gazing at the scene with a sense of pity. They died far too easily. **"I feel sorry for you," **He said non-chantingly as he approached, his sleek black armored clanking with each step, **"You have absolutely no idea who you truly are, what you could be capable of. I would fill you in, but unfortunately for you…"**

Raising a gauntlet hand, he snapped his fingers, and at that instant four more armored warriors appeared from nowhere. Ten pairs of demonic eyes starred down at the hapless prey, the newcomers' snicker like animals at the sight of their new victim. **"You cannot be allowed to live. Finish him so we can go home."**

At his order, the four bestial warriors raised their arms as masses of dark energy gathered in their hands. The energies grew lager as they began to take form, soon enough they materialized into what looked like jagged swords. They staggered forward, snickering wildly at the final, joyous death they were about to bring upon the young Samurai.

From his position, the demon leader looked on. Pleased that his mission would be successful. Too proud he was to notice the greater machinations at work.

* * *

_Who I truly am? _He listened to the monster's vile words, he heard the snickers of the others fiends as they closed in for the kill. _I know who I am and who you are…_

"_I am Mikoto Susanoo, and you are the basterds that took every thing from me!_"

He didn't know what was happening then, or why, but at that moment a sensation overcame him. His would be killers must have felt it as well, for they had stopped in their tracks and just stared at him with puzzled expressions beneath their helmets. The strange feeling grew stronger, and the youth looked down at his hands, surrounded with a sky blue aura. He wasn't sure why, but he felt more powerful now.

Whatever was happening, he knew then and there that the tables had turned.

He looked up to the demon leader, hateful green eyes blazing with fury, "Not one of you will leave here alive." He said, his voice calm but laced with a vengeful intent.

Growling, the four demon warriors charged forward, bringing their twisted weapons to bear. As the first attacker drew close, Susanoo brought his own weapon up and dashed forward with blinding speed. He slashed sideways, cleaving through his armored opponent's mid-section as a stream of blood sprayed out.

Stopping before another demon, he brought his katana in an upward swing, cutting off the demons sword arm brought jamming the sword thought it's helmet's eye socket. He felt the blade punch though his skull and pierce the soft brain inside. Another attacker came from behind him, but Susanoo quickly pulled the sword from his dead enemy's head and twirled it into a reveres grip. And as the beast drew near, he slipped his upside-down held weapon past his side, stabbing his attacker in the gut. He then twisted himself around and held the handle in the correct position before running the sword upward through his body and cleaving him in two.

The last attacker froze in his place, having watched as his comrades were slain right before his eyes. Susanoo held no hesitation in him, not now. In the blink of an eye he dashed at him, and swiped his sword low at the demon's legs. The blade pierced through the armor, cutting through the soft tissues beneath it, and the demon quickly fell to the ground on his back, howling in pain. His cries were silence when Susanoo instantly stabbed his weapon into his throat.

With red eyes wide in surprise, the demonic leader was at awe at the brutal massacre, concluding that the youth's movements were not so much graceful as they were smooth and uninterrupted. _**How could I have underestimated him?**_

"Your next." Growled Susanoo intensely as he starred up at him, his last victim's blood splattered all over his face and hair.

"**I did not expect that I would have to fight myself, but no matter." **With an equally intense gaze in his eyes, the demon leader brought both of his arms up, dark red spheres of energy amassing in his palms. Quickly the two spheres grew and took shape before materializing into two, black tinted double edged swords. **"You should be honored; you are about to fall at the hands of Kyuubi, crown prince of the Bijuu warriors!"**

Susanoo said nothing; he merely brought his sword up in a challenging stance to which Kyuubi promptly took. He took off his feet and charged with his twin swords at the ready. Green and red eyes starring back at one another, the combatants behind them prepared for the final kill.

A ball of white light suddenly appeared between of them, forcing Kyuubi stopped his charge, alarmed by its timely appearance **"What is this?"** He growled, noticing the surprise in Susanoo's eyes at the strange turn of events. The light grew brighter; both of them force to shield their eyes from its intensity. Soon, however, just as quickly as it appeared, the white light final dissipated as both warriors lowered their arms to see what had happened. Their visions were blur at first, but cleared in a matter of a few blinks, and they could see what floated between them.

While Kyuubi let a low bestial growl, Susanoo was only puzzled by what he saw, "What is this?"

A single red card floated between the two of them, and while the youth could not tell what the picture on it was, he assumed that his demonic opponent knew, judging by the way he stared at with annoyance. Suddenly Kyuubi brought one of his swords down on it, as it made contact with the card, a shinning dome suddenly appeared over both it and the boy, whatever strange power it possessed knocking the demon's blade away.

With a furious huff, Kyuubi slashed at it again, only to have his weapon knocked away once more. He continued to slash at it frantically, his swords a blur to the boy's eyes. But the dome held strong, his attacks did nothing.

With one last irritated growl, Kyuubi paused in his mad attack, bringing his gaze on his prey, safe from his wrath. **"The heavens seem to be smiling on you brat, you're just out of my reach…for now." **He hissed, his sword turning back to formless energy before disappearing. **"My mission remains the same, I will have your head on a platter soon enough." **His threat hanging over him, Kyuubi walked passed him for the now burned down entrance of the dojo's courtyard.

The shock of the magic left when the demon prince turned for the exit, "Stop!" He protested in anger, turning to Kyuubi. But already the fiend was nowhere to be seen. And so Susanoo slumped to the ground, the dojo—as well as his home—continued to burn all around him, the bodies his master and the four other "Bijuus" littered the courtyard, cold and lifeless.

And all he could do now was cry for his heavy loss.

_Why…Why did this have to happen? Their dead, their all dead…_

The tears overcame him, pouring down his face like a mighty waterfall. What was he to do know? Where could he go now that everything he cherished was taken from him? As if to answer his plea, the red card suddenly flew before his eyes, and to his curiosity, there was no picture, only writing. One word had been written on it.

"China?"

* * *

**Preview:**

**Susanoo: **China, that's the only thing this card says, but why? Maybe there's something there that will answer why this happened, why this demon, Kyuubi, is hunting me. There's nothing left for me here, so what other options do I have?

**Next Time:** The Hime and the Eight-Headed Beast

**Susanoo:** Time to see what awaits me.

* * *

**Last Words from the Shogun:**

y halo thar! New Year working out for you so far?

Here it is, the first spin-off the _Musou No Jutsu_ series. In all honesty though, I'm not sure this even counts as a spin-off since it actually a prequel to the main storyline. Anyway, this will undoubtedly be a long project, since I have so much planned for it, so I do hope you all stick around as I get working on this throughout the year, along with _Redux_.

That being said, I hope you enjoyed it and I'll see you again real soon.

1: In the Japanese Shinto belief, his full name is Susanoo-no-Mikoto, which translates to; at least I think it does; His-Swift-Impetuous-Male-Augustness. Mikoto will serve as his surname throughout the story.


	2. Chapter 1: Hime and the EightHead beast

**Musou No Jutsu: The Mystic Civil War**

**Summary:** MNJ Spin-Off and prequel to the main story. Long before the Era of Uzumaki Naruto, before the Sengoku Jidai, even before the Three Kingdoms, the Mystic Realm—home to the Immortal Beings—was engulfed in a bloody civil war. On one side were the Loyalists, those who remained faithful to the Royal Family. On the other were the Traitors, who usurped the rightful leaders to further their own goals. . In this time of chaos, legendary heroes and beasts would play center stage.

**Disclaimer:** Warriors Orochi is the rightful property of East Asian History/Folklore/Religion/ Mythology and Koei, and Naruto is the rightful property of Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Chapter One: The Hime and the Eight-Headed Beast

_**Four days later**_

_Where am I going? _He had asked himself once again that day; it was almost a daily routine as he walked down the dirt path, the setting sun beaming down on him as he held the strange red card out in front of him. _The thing says China, but why?_

He didn't know how, but for some reason Susanoo could feel some kind of force behind the card, as if it had a consciousness all its own and was leading him to heaven knows where.

_What could possibly await me there?_

It had been four days since he had left his home, the huts now nothing but ashes, remnants of the life tranquil life he once knew. He had salvaged what supplies he would need on his journey, but not before he spent hours the day after the massacre burying his sensei, all the people he once cared for, and even four of the five attackers responsible, the Bijuus he recalled. Even cold hearted monsters like them deserved a grave.

His thoughts instantly went to Kyuubi, their leader. The only one who got away.

_That monster, it killed them all…I'll find him, and I'll make him pay!_

A rumble roared in the pit of his stomach.

"…_damn, my foods all gone, and I have no money whatsoever._" The blue haired ronin moaned as he dropped to his knees, brining a hand to his grumbling stomach, "_So hungry…_"

Footsteps echoed behind him, all thoughts of his starvation leaving his mind as his hand instinctively reached for the sword hilt at his side. With lighting speed, he rose off his feet and spun around behind him, his unsheathed blade a blur as its tip was pointed at whoever stood there.

A shrilled shriek filled the air, followed by the soft thuds that came from the ground, and it was at that moment that Susanoo wished he hadn't pulled his weapon out. The person in question was only a harmless girl that looked to be around his age.

"…" The blue haired youth stood there in awkward silence, his mind cursing him for his stupidity. "…Sorry," He managed to say to the girl, returning his sword to it sheath. His face red with embarrassment, "I'm really sorry, I thought you were someone else."

The girl was hesitant to speak, still scarred out of her own wits from the flash of his sword, the basket she held slipped from her hands, its contents spilled out across the ground. As the young man withdrew his weapon from her, she sighed in relief, "I-its fine, I shouldn't have startled you like that." She said nervously, bending down and proceeded to pick her foodstuffs off the ground. "When I saw you on your knees like that I got worried, so I rushed to see if you were hurt or anything."

Susanoo couldn't help but chuckle, "No I'm fine, just hungry is all." He said with a small but wholehearted grin as he bent down to help her. As he helped, he finally managed to take a good long look at her. With her deep red hair that extended all the way down to her mid-back and chocolate brown eyes, she was a stunning beauty, dressed in a fashionable maroon kimono, design with a pattern of pure white petals.

_Wow, she is gorgeous! _Susanoo thought.

"If its food you want," The girl spoke as she pilled her goods back into her basket, standing back up to her full height, "Then you're welcome at my home for awhile. We don't get many visitors, so I'm sure my parents will most welcome you."

"Thank you, but I wouldn't want to impose or anything." Susanoo said politely.

"Nonsense, they won't mind at all." The girl retorted sweetly, "It wouldn't do your travel well if you died of starvation now, would it?"

"I guess your right," The boy laughed, "Very well; I'll take you up on your offer, milady. My name is Mikoto Susanoo, and you are?"

"Kushinada, and I'm very please to meet you Mikoto-Kun." (1)

* * *

His helmeted face to the ground, the black clad Bijuu prince sniffed, trying once again to pick up the scent of his target. Four days ago had underestimated his luck and abilities, mediocre as it was. Had that red card not had shown up when it did, he would have been home now, the youth's head in his hand, signifying his success to his father.

But alas, that was not the case, and his warrior escort had paid for it.

"**Your deaths will not be in vain brothers," **Kyuubi growled, picking up the boy's faint but present scent, he was two days ahead of him. **"I will kill that brat long before this is over."**

Bestial eyes staring forward, Kyuubi dashed forward, his success here the only thing on his mind as he raced through the dense woods, the trees and bushes brown and green blurs to him. For days he had traversed this wretched world, dozens of these weakling humans had already fallen to his blades. Too proud was he to simply abandon his mission now after such a minor setback days earlier, especially after the proud boast him made before his father and his highest generals back home. The humiliation he would face for not living up to his bold claims.

"**No… that is not an option." **He pumped his armored legs harder, his already unprecedented speed increasing significantly. **"Mikoto Susanoo, Kyuubi is coming for you! You will not-"**

A strange, almost disturbed sensation overcame him, stopping him mid-sentence. Kyuubi came to a complete stop in his mad sprint, turning his head back forth, and red eyes scanning the woods.

_**Someone is here. But what? Is it other Bijuus?**_

Multiple hisses echoed through the woods suddenly, and the demon prince felt it as a threat. **"Whose there! Show yourself!" **He demanded fiercely, spheres of energy already in his hands and forming his signature weapons.

Suddenly, however, something lashed out from the woods and pounced on the Bijuu. Kyuubi, caught completely off guard by his sudden attacker, grunted with demonic fury as he felt cold fangs pierce his armored shoulder and sinking into the soft flesh underneath.

**_What…is…this?_**

His whole body went numb at that moment, his vision blur, and his eye lids heavy. As he crashed to the forest floor, he caught sight of his attacker, perplexed by it before his world turned black.

**_It has…eight heads…?

* * *

_**

"I'm home!" The young redhead chirped happily as she pushed the screen door aside before stepping into the house, her blue headed guest following behind her. "I brought a guest as well, I hope you don't mind."

Susanoo watched as Kushinada approached the older couple sitting in the room, a small pot of tea placed between the two of them, a part of him surprised when he saw the man and his short red hair. So that's who she got her hair color from. Pushing the thought aside, he pulled his sheathed sword out his belt and placed by the door. He then moved forward and drop to his knees, bowing her head before the parents.

"I'm Mikoto Susanoo. I came across your daughter up the road, and she offered me a place to rest for awhile." He said politely. "I'm sorry if I'm intruding."

"Not at all young Samurai," The father said cheerfully, taking a sip of his tea, "It's rare that we have company here. We welcome you to our home."

The mother, filling two more cups of tea for Kushinada and Susanoo, giggled to herself as she looked on at the latter, "What were the odds that you'd come across such a handsome man my dear."

"M-mother please!" Kushinada stammered, her facing now as red as her hair. "I meet him on the road; he said he was hungry so I brought him here to eat." She continued, leaving out the part with the sword to her face.

"I'm sure we can cook for one more tonight." The mother said as she passed the two younger members their teacups, "I'd better get stated on the cooking then." She grabbed the basket from her daughter before standing up.

"Please, allow me to help." Said Susanoo as he shot up to his feet.

"Nonsense boy, you're our guest, we couldn't possibly ask you to cook." The father spoke, surprised by his request.

"I don't mind really," The young man stated, "I was told to be a pretty good cook back home." His cheerful demeanor gave way somewhat, his thought quickly going back to that night. (2)

Kushinada noticed this, but decided not to press on it. It was none of her business after all. "I guess the food will be done faster with the extra help," she stated as she got up and followed Susanoo, "I'll help too."

The father smiled to himself as the three of them went into the other room to prepare the food, his old eyes following the young blue haired ronin before he disappeared from sight. _That's him alright, no doubt about it.

* * *

_

As he followed Kushinada and her mother, Susanoo scanned the house and rooms they passed by. The house was rather large one, with enough rooms inside to accommodate a family much bigger than theirs, ten or so if he had to guess.

"You have a lovely home," He said, "But it appears much too big for the three of you."

Kushinada and her mother didn't say anything for a moment, thankful that the boy could not see the signs of hurt in their eyes, "I have seven other sisters," Kushinada replied, brown eyes darting down, as if her own two feet suddenly became of interest, "They all moved away a few years ago, they fell in love with other men and decided to go live with them. I haven't found anyone special yet."

"I see," Susanoo said, walking up beside the girl, giving her a warm smile. "I'm sure someone like you will find the perfect guy?"

Her face flashed red once again, and she quickly draped her hair from his view so he wouldn't see, "T-thank you, but I'm not sure I ever will."

"Mikoto-Kun, where are you traveling to anyway?" Her mother butted in, changing the subject, "It's rather dangerous to by on the roads at night."

Susanoo said nothing at first, he wasn't sure if they would believe him or not. "I come from a village four days from here. It was attacked by…bandits, everyone was killed."

Both women stooped in their tracks at his words and they turned to him, remorse and pity in gleaming in their eyes, "I'm sorry Mikoto-Kun; it must have been painful," Kushinada said sadly, "Where are you heading by yourself though?"

He didn't speak, not because he didn't want to, but because he didn't know how to respond. After moments of silence, the mother turned around and continued on to the kitchen, the younger two following behind her. "Well, let's not dwell on anything tragic anymore; that dinner isn't going to cook itself."

* * *

After the loss of his Sensei and village, Susanoo had abandoned his simple, childlike ideology, and now he struggled to find a new set of beliefs for himself. He would still follow the code of the warrior, which he would never let go thanks to his late master's teachings, but he still had the difficult task on how he should construct himself.

The Gods work in odd ways. With this simply family of three, he could enjoy his old way of life, if only for a little while.

"_Sugoi _Mikoto-Kun! You really are a great cook." Kushinada squealed happily, taking a second helping of donburi.

"Indeed, this is delicious," The father complemented, savoring his onigri "I'm sure your village went to you first and foremost when planning a feast."

Susanoo laughed bashfully as he took a sip of sake, "I'm not really that great, but thank you very much. I haven't felt this at ease in days."

"Ah yes, I assume that losing your village will do that to a person." The father said woefully, "Mikoto-San, where are going in your travels? Do you plan on finding work in Kyoto? I hear that doing so is difficult these days."

"Actually, I'm planning on leaving the country." Susanoo answered with a heavy sigh, "I really don't know why, to be honest, but after I lost my home….something told me to go to China, hopefully I'll find answers there. I know I sound crazy or something, but it's the truth."

"I see," The mother said, confused from his story, though she still felt sorry for the young man, "It must be difficult being all alone now."

"It is," The blue headed boy replied woefully, starring down at his own rice bowl, "But I do appreciate your company, I really do. You're a good family, and I'm sure your other daughters must be as great as you."

At his last sentence, Kushinada's brown eyes turned away from the boy. Hoping that he didn't see the tear that rolled down her cheek, the young beauty rose to her feet and turned for the opened door, walking outside before shutting it behind her.

Susanoo, perplexed, watched as the young girl left the group so suddenly, "Is she alright?" He asked the parents, but they had turned their heads away from him as well. He noticed the pain that had stricken their faces, "Did I say something wrong?"

"No Mikoto-Kun it's just that…." The mother trailed off as she looked back up at him, liquid forming in her eyes, "Hearing how you lost everyone in your village made feel guilty inside."

"Guilty?" Susanoo asked confusingly, "I'm not sure I understand you."

"Our other daughters…their all dead, and Kushinada will die soon."

* * *

Under the night sky, the young Kushinada sat on the porch of her home, her legs her curled up to her chest as she sobbed silently to herself. Hearing the ronin's tearful story made her sick to her stomach, her own lie about their family was a burning acid that killed her slowly.

_Damn it Kushinada! You promised yourself you wouldn't cry for them again. But hearing how Mikoto-Kun lost everything was… why am I even crying for someone I hardly know!_

"Kushinada?"

Startled, she looked lifted her head up just as the aforementioned Samurai suddenly sat next to her, his charming green eyes fixated on her own brown ones. There was sympathy behind them. "You're parents told me the truth," He said, care laced in his voice, "I'm sorry for you."

"Don't apologize Mikoto-Kun, you had no idea." She said as last, turning away to look up at the stars above, "For the last seven years that monster—calling itself _Yamata No Orochi_—has been eating my sisters one by one as some kind of tribute. And soon I'll be next."

"Which is why you said you might never find the right guy?"

"Yeah, because I won't live along enough for it."

"How long do you have?"

"About another week I guess, why?"

"Because I'm going to help you and your parents."

"…" His words stunned her, shaking her to her very core as she shot back at him, eyes wide in surprise. "You're going to help? _How_?"

"By killing that demon of course," Was his resolute reply, "When that monster comes here to eat you, I'll be there to kill before it does. Hopefully I'll give you a chance at a good future, you deserve it."

"But this isn't your problem, why would you help as well."

"Remember when I said I lost my loved ones at bandits' hands?" She nodded in response, and he continued, "I lied, they were taken by demons as well."

"…" She didn't know what to say, she could tell that he wasn't lying, but wasn't sure of his intent. "..I…I don't know what to say," She managed to speak after a time, "But how do you plan on killing it? Orochi will surly kill you."

"I don't know how, but I'll think of something." Susanoo starred into the sky, the stars twinkling innocently, causing him to sigh with relief. "By the way, that sake your father has is really good."

"What a way to change the subject," She giggled, thoughts of her own possible end vanishing from her mind, "He has a rice field a mile from our home, you might have saw it on the way here, didn't you."

"Oh yeah, I remember." He laughed; remember the vast field a short way from her home. "It's strong as well; he could probably put a horse to sleep with enough…" His words trailed off, realization coming to him. "Of course!"

"Huh?" Kushinada looked at him, "Mikoto-Kun, what is it?"

"I think I know how to kill Orochi."

* * *

He had disgraced his honorable name with this pathetic defeat.

Having regained consciousness, Kyuubi found himself laying helplessly on the floor of a cave, the drip-drop of water echoing off the walls and into his ears. How could he have let his guard down like that? His attacker had taken advantage of his rare weakness in combat, striking him down with not hesitation.

_**But why had it not finished me off? **_The Bijuu prince thought bitterly, his mind remembering the eight headed thing that brought him down. His left armored showed where it had bitten him, two large whole through the black metal, courtesy of its fangs.

His body still felt numb, the thing must have paralyzed him.

"**I will not take this lying down." **Kyuubi growled, turning his head to his lifeless left hand, red eyes starring at his fingers intensely. **"Move…" **He ordered, concentrating as best he could. **"Move!"**

He refused to be like this. Prince Kyuubi would not be bested by some eight head freak!

"_**Move damn you!"**_

His thumb and index finger twitched, and he smiled underneath his helmet.

"**Now then, on to the next three."**_**

* * *

**_

**Preview:**

**Susanoo: **An eight-headed snake demon that feds on maidens…this is like the dreams I used to have as a kid. I never really thought it would really happen though, but I can't let that stop me. Kushinada's life depends on it!

**Next Time:** The Sword

**Susanoo: **I can only hope my plan works.

* * *

**Last Words from the Shogun:**

1: Kushinada-Hime seemed a little _too _long IMO, so I'll just keep it as Kushinada

2: Susanoo was said to be God of the kitchen (lol), so I thought it would be best for his character to have some decent cooking skills.


	3. Chapter 2: The Sword

**Musou No Jutsu: The Mystic Civil War**

**Summary:** MNJ Spin-Off. Long before the Era of Uzumaki Naruto, before the Sengoku Jidai, even before the Three Kingdoms, the Mystic Realm—home to the immortal beings themselves—was engulfed in a bloody civil war. On one side were the Loyalists, those who remained faithful to the Royal Family. On the other were the Traitors, who usurped the rightful leaders to further their own goals. In this time of chaos, legendary heroes and beasts would take center stage.

**Disclaimer:** Warriors Orochi is the rightful property of East Asian History/Folklore/Religion/ Mythology and Koei, and Naruto is the rightful property of Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Chapter Two: The Sword

Kyuubi stumbled out of the cave; his whole body still ached beneath his black armor. He turned his head up and saw the stars that lit the darkened sky, unsure how long it took him get his body to move, a few days he suspected, the effects his unknown attacker's poison were more effective than he first thought.

He recalled the unexpected attack, and the thing that brought him down, the eight separate heads that gazed at his beaten form before he lost consciousness. The thought made him growl, its arrival hindered him and perhaps allowed Susanoo to further the distance between them.

_**I will find that menace and make it pay.**_ He growled as he sniffed the night air, the scent of humans lingered about. He grinned underneath his helmet when he picked up the scent of his pray. _**He's still here? Perfect.**_

The Bijuu prince slogged forward, his body reminded him of the soreness that plagued him with each step.

* * *

The vat of sake proved heavier than Susanoo first thought, he and Kushinada's father pushed hard to get the thing through the gap in the wooden fence that stretched across the rice field. "Mikoto-San, please run through the plan with me one more time." The father said as he struggled to push the container.

Susanoo pushed away from the vat and took a moment to breathe in, "It is insane, but it's simple." He replied, "Orochi comes to the house through the rice fields, right? Then we leave all these vats of sake here where it'll think it as a tribute before you give Kushinada and drink it. And when the thing falls asleep, I'll come in and decapitate it."

"No matter how many times I hear that plan, I still think that this is a bad idea. Are you certain you can kill that monster? What if the plan doesn't work?"

"I'm hoping it does to be honest, but it doesn't I'll just have to face it head-on while you get your family out of here." Susanoo turned back to the vat and pushed once more, the father followed suit "Come on, it'll be here any minute."

His eyes on Susanoo, the old man contemplated the boy's actions. _Incredible, he's just what I hoped he'd be._ "Mikoto-San, when this is all over there's something I'd like to talk to you about."

Susanoo turned to his head to the old man; green eyes stared into his brown ones. "You have something to tell me? What is it?"

The old man waved his question off, "It can wait."

After several more moments the two managed to get the vat through the gap, they raised it atop the platform within the walled off room and stepped out, the sighed in relief. "Get back to your family," Susanoo told the father, "If I can't stop it, you'll have to get out, go as far as you can."

The father nodded and turned off back to his home, he hoped that the boy would live through this and return safe, there was much to tell him.

Susanoo watched him walk off until he disappeared into the night. His eyes could see the house in the distance and noticed the light that shined out the windows, was Kushinada watching him? He prayed that she was for it was a kindly gesture.

The young man turned around and walked down toward the far end of the fence. His mind reminded him of his younger days, and he recalled with delight of pretending to be a hero who saved beautiful maidens, bested villainous foes, and slew horrendous beasts.

His thoughts back on reality, he stopped just at the end of the fence's far side, where a small, hidden door lay beside the last platform. He slid the door aside and stepped into the man sized room before he slid the door back, but left it opened enough for him to peek out. He did not have long to wait.

The ground beneath him rumbled and almost threw the Samurai off his feet. He raised his hand to the wall beside him for support and peeked out; his eyes scanned the field as a fine purple mist materialized out of nowhere. _What is this?_ He wondered.

A massive shape was visible beyond the mist; it crept closer to the fence, its full form no clear to the hidden Susanoo, his eyes widened with shock. The serpentine creature was enormous, its, long scale like body stretched across the entire length of the field, and eight snake heads looked about in every direction, poison dripped from each of its fangs.

Susanoo's eyes gawked at the sheer size of the beast as his feet, wobbled non stop, threatened to give out on him. Cold sweat rolled down his colorless face, his heart was pounding in a rapid pace.

A sickened sound came from heads, a chuckle Susanoo guessed, as each of the heads examined the vats placed for it. **"An offering of sake? How generous of them."**

"**Why do they waste our time like this? Hand us the girl so we may feast!"**

"**Come now, their daughter will be ours to consume soon enough. Why not wet our whistles after such a long journey?"**

"**Yes, I've heard these humans know how to make exceptional drinks from rice. This is too good s treat to pass up, agree."**

"**As long as we get the beauty, I do not care."**

As one the eight heads slithered into the gaps and dunked into the vats of sake, bestial slurping noises arose a second later. Susanoo, unaware that he had held his breath until now, let a out a low sigh and pondered on how long it would be until the demon fell asleep. His years of Samurai training never prepared him for the like of this, the mere thought of confronting this monster in a head-on fight was suicidal; this tactic was his only hope.

_If this does work, I've got about a few hours to kill it before it wakes up. Can I do it?

* * *

_

She watched out the window, down all the way to the rice field which was now shrouded in a purple mist, fear for her father and Susanoo evident in her eyes. She recalled the night when he told her of his plan; she remembered how she scowled him for ever considering such a stupid act, like a mother would her child.

_Mikoto-Kun, why do would you risk your life for me, someone you hardly know?_ The sound of the front door sliding open reached her ears, and she turned around before she sighed in relief as her father walked into the room. "Mikoto-Kun…is he…"

"He's staying behind to try and kill the demon." The father replied with regret, he felt weak, unable to help the young warrior. "Kushinada, if something happens to us tonight-"

"Don't even think such things father!" The girl interrupted as liquid started to form around her brown eyes, "Mikoto-Kun will slay Orochi and be back, nothings going to happen to me or you."

"We can't be sure of that sweetheart," Kushinada turned just as her mother appeared from the adjacent room, in her grasped, much to the younger girl's surprise, was a pure white sheathed katana. "There was something your father never told you my dear, and had hoped that he's never would."

Kushinada watched as her mother approached the father and presented him with the sword, which the latter took from her. "I don't understand, what do you mean?" The father turned his head to his daughter; his dark eyes stared into her bright brown ones.

"Kushinada, I'm not a normal person, and neither are you."

* * *

A serious of grotesque snores echoed in the night, and the blue haired youth sighed in relief. The demon Orochi had fallen asleep, now was his chance. Susanoo pushed the door to his hidden room aside and stepped out. He approached the first head of the sleeping giant; his eyes grew wide at the sheer size of the monster.

"I can't believe a demon of this size really does exist," He murmured, amazed by what he was seeing. He pushed the thought aside, however, and returned to the task at hand. "Right then," Susanoo drew out his sword and raised it overhead, both hands gripped the handle firmly, prepared to bring it down.

"**Found you."**

Cold hands gripped and tightened around his wrists, he turned his head and into the blood crimson eyes of a familiar figure, and a hostile snarl appeared on the boy's face. "Kyuubi!"

The black clad Bijuu prince laughed beneath his helmet. **"The deaths of my comrades will not be in vain." **He said in triumphant. **"I owe you a death sentence, and its coming now!"**

With a grunt, Susanoo broke the demon's grasp and jumped backwards to put distance between them before he settled into a fight stance. Kyuubi spread his hands out as black spheres of energy form in his palms before changed into his signature twin swords. Susanoo's green orbs locked onto his red ones, his blood boiling his veins, vengeance would be his.

But then, he remembered the girl and her family.

"Nothing would make me happier than to see you dead monster," He said, never tearing his eyes away from Kyuubi, "But I have something else I must do now."

"**You refer to this snake beast, correct?" **Kyuubi asked with arrogant indifference, **"Do you plan on using **_**that**_** pitiful human sword the fiend? Ha, it will not penetrate its flesh."**

"And your blades will?"

"**Of course, they are formed from my very energy incase you haven't notice! Besides, I have a score to settle with this cowardly beast."**

"In that case," Susanoo dropped his stance, his grip on the sword loosened a bit, "We should join forces and kill it."

Kyuubi, caught off guard by his sudden change of mind, broke from his own stance. **"Join forces, with **_**you**_**?"** He asked, intrigued by his proposition. **"For what reason do you wish to slay this beast."**

"That's none of your business Kyuubi." Susanoo retorted callously, "But judging from the look of your armor," He gestured to the two holes in Kyuubi's shoulder, "This thing bested you."

"**It ambushed me like the coward that it is! No one makes a fool out of Prince Kyuubi and lives!"**

"Then how about we put are own differences aside and kill this thing while its sleeps? We can kill each other afterwards."

Kyuubi pondered on his words, his eyes looked back and forth between him and the giant demon at their side. He had sworn to kill the boy, and yet the eight headed snake had earned his wrath, and he could kill Susanoo the second the beast was no more. Two birds with one stone.

"**Very well then boy,"** He said, is eyes settled on Susanoo, **"For this one moment, you and I are allies." **In an instant he spun around, right hand sword outstretched, and cut into the skin of the first snake head. The drunken head squirmed a bit from the pain, but still remained asleep. **"Gut its brain."**

Nodding, Susanoo turned and impaled his own sword through the gash made by Kyuubi, the blade punched through the skull and through the brain. The head's eyes shot wide open in response, as if alerted to the danger. It was too late. The young Samurai pulled out his blood stained sword as the head let out a gasp of pain before its shut closed, never to open again.

"That's one." Susanoo said as he and Kyuubi moved around the dead head and toward the next one, "Seven to go."

* * *

_**I see what you are plotting…childish.**_

_**Can you not face me without trickery? Do you think you can end me for good in my sleep? You're nothing but a waste of my time.**_

_**Begone…

* * *

**_

"**One more to go."**

"Right."

"**You realize that the second this thing dies, this alliance is over, right?"**

"I know."

"**Just making sure."**

Susanoo and Kyuubi stood before the last serpent head, their bodies coated in the blood of their previous victims. The Bijuu Prince darted his eyes to Susanoo and saw for himself determination they held within them. _**They hold such strength, and yet he is unaware of it. Too bad he never will.**_

"Give me the opening Kyuubi," Susanoo said with demand, "Its time for this thing to die."

"**I don't take orders from you, child." **Kyuubi growled as he raised his twin sword, red to cut through the demon's flesh. **"You will pay for making a fool of my demon; no one dares to insult-"**

The creature's massive tail whipped out from the mist and lashed at Kyuubi, the force behind it sent him crashing into Susanoo as both warriors were sent through the wooden fence before they hit the ground. A high pitched echoed into the night as the two push themselves off the ground. **"You're trick has failed fools." **Spoke the voice of the final snake head as it slithered on through the now destroyed fence, hideous green eyes gazed at the figures. Its body was smaller than before, bits of torn flesh were evident on its side, which meant it had separated itself from the rest of its dead body.

Susanoo gawked at the lone snake demon, his sword arm trembled in freight, "B-but…how? There was enough sake to…" He stuttered.

A shrewd growl escaped Kyuubi; he cursed the boy's incompetence, **"It never drank it, you idiot! It only pretended to be asleep so it could attack us!" **He roared, sword held up at the ready. **"I've should have killed you in one blow, a mistake I will not make again!"**

The Bijuu leaped upward, he soared over Orochi before he came down on it with both blades held up high, but Orochi slithered to side as Kyuubi came at him and lunged at him, his poisonous fangs bared. Kyuubi jumped to the side of the attack before coming at him with a quick jab of his left hand sword, the blade cut into the cheek and drew blood.

"**Are you going to help or not boy!?" **Kyuubi shouted as he back flipped away from another of Orochi's lunges.** "Are you going to stand there let the bastard slay you!?"**

Susanoo, still too terrified to fight the monster in direct combat, snapped out of his trance at Kyuubi's words. _No I won't, Kushinada's counting on me._ He brought his katana up and went on the offensive, he ducked under Orochi's belly and thrust his blade upward, but his sword skidded off its hardened scales. Orochi turned away from Kyuubi and pounced on the Samurai, but the boy dodged the attack by rolling to the side before he aimed and swung his sword at the demon's face, his blade cutting through its left eye.

Orochi let out a howl of pain, blood spewed out of his eyeless socket as he turned his remaining eye turned on the young blue haired swordsmen in anger. **"You will pay for that!"** It hissed.

So focused on the youth that it didn't notice Kyuubi's assault from his now blind side, he leapt up at it and drove his knee into its face, knocking the fiend on its back before he aimed both his blades at his exposed belly. Orochi regained its senses and saw the attack, it raised its tail to block the attack, and the Bijuu's blades cut through flesh and bone, severing the tip of the tail from the rest of its body.

With another howl of pain, Orochi swung what remained of his tail at Kyuubi; it smashed into the armored clad warrior and sent him several feet away from him. Susanoo ran at him and attempted to slash at his last eye, but Orochi, with unexpected speed, slithered around to the boy's rear and head butted him, the force sent him flying into the dismembered tip of its tail.

"**I'm impressed by the both of you," **Orochi hissed, **"But I have no time to waste on you, my sacrifice awaits."** With that, the giant snake turned around and slithered away off to the small house in the distance.

"Damn it…" Susanoo cursed as he pushed off the snake's bloody tail, his body sore and exhausted from the fight. "Kushinada…I can't give up yet…" He struggled to get to his feet, but the pain that ran through him caused him to drop on his knees beside the hole of the tail, then he noticed it.

A sword hilt stuck out from the bloodied stump.

"What the…" He cocked an eyebrow at the sight; he wondered what a weapon was doing inside the monster's body. He gripped the hilt, covered in crimson liquid, and felt the strange, yet familiar surge washed over him, it cleansed his body of the aches that plagued him. _This feeling, I felt this before…_ He turned his eyes to Kyuubi, who had jumped back to his feet and raced after Orochi.

He turned away from the demon prince and began to pull the weapon from the stump, bit by bit the steel blade came before his eyes and shimmered in the moonlight, the youth felt breathless at its beauty. He pulled the blade completely from its stump and held it before him in its full height. Susanoo took notice of the writings engraved on the weapon: 'Ama-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi, Sword of the Gathering Clouds of Heaven.'

…_This sword…there's something about it…something that comforts me…_

"_**Off your ass boy!**_**" **The booming voice of the demon prince reached him, and he turned to his direction and saw the black clad figure several yards away. **"**_**The alliance between us still stands for now, so get moving!"**_

With a nod to Kyuubi's direction Susanoo, still griping the new sword, reached for his original weapon and shot to his feet with, to his astonishment, new found strength. He raced after his temporary Bijuu ally; he prayed to the gods that Kushinada and her family were still safe.

* * *

The violent rumble shook the very foundation of the house, its three occupants turned to the window in time to see the giant, serpent like creature slither their way. Kushinada's eyes widened at the sight. "Its only one head," She said in amazement, "Perhaps Mikoto-Kun…"

"One head is still dangerous enough," His father warned her, he pulled the young girl away from the window as he and his wife made for the door, "We have to get out before-" He never finished, the wall where Kushinada was just seconds before smashed into pieces, the father grabbed his wife and daughter, pulled them toward him and jumped out through the screen and avoided the debris that flew across the air.

The small family skidded across the ground for a split second before they came to a stop, Kushinada the first to lift her head and look up, her brown eyes widened in horror at the sight. The lone serpent like head slithered toward the group, its lithe body, torn from its larger form, was bloodied; its left eye socket dripped with red fluid, its one good green eye on the redhead girl. **"You'll regret for attempting to end my life," **It hissed, **"But first…"**

It leaped forward, poison dripped fangs visible and ready to tear into the girls flesh. Her father shot upward and went on the attack; he unsheathed his sword before he brought it down on one of the thing's fangs, slicing it off from its mouth with a shower of blood. "Go! Get out of here!" He shouted to the two females.

The mother wasted no time and sprang to her feet; she grabbed Kushinada by her wrist and helped her up before both ran in opposite direction to distance themselves from the beast. Orochi, recovering from his lost fang, swatted the father aside with the remainder of its tail before he chased after the woman, its unnatural slithering speed allowed it to reach them with ease. The beast circled around the two and halted in front of them, it lunged forward with its fangs held out at Kushinada, ready to devour the beauty.

"No!" Before she knew what transpired, Kushinada's mother pushed the young girl out of harms way before the beast clamped down the older woman.

She looked up from the ground, and Kushinada watched in disbelief as the monster's fangs closed around a portion of her mother's upper body, red liquid flowed from its mouth, which twisted into a disapproved snarl as it released its grip. "No…" She whimpered, "Mother…"

The life from her body had been taken away from her in a flash, leaving only her body to drop feebly to the ground, drenched in her own blood.

The rose from the ground and saw the horrid end that befell his lover, his eye grew wide at the sight as tears started to roll down his face, "_No!_" He roared with anger and sorrow, and he charged at Orochi once more with his sword.

Orochi ignored him and turned its one eye on the girl, its true prey, **"You're mine!"** He lunged forward once again, ready to feast on the girl once and for all.

In fear she shut her eyes from the world around her and her immediate end, her hopes for a peaceful life with her dear parents dashed, now she would share her sisters' fate. One last thought crossed her mind as Orochi prepared to devour her…

_Mikoto-Kun_…_ I'm sorry…_

"_Kushinada!_"

A pain filled howl from Orochi caused her eyes to snap open, her heart pounded at the desperate voice that had called her name. She looked up and saw the back of the boy who she had come to admire standing between her and the serpent, two swords raised over his head as another of the demon's fangs fell from its mouth. "Mikoto…Kun…" She whimpered.

"I'm sorry, about your mother…" He spoke with sympathy, "I will kill this beast."

"**You again?" **Orochi snarled,his eye looked into the boy's, **"You are trying my patience! I will end you here and now!"**

"**Only if I don't kill you first!"** Orochi turned his head away from Susanoo just as Kyuubi jumped high at him. The Bijuu warrior ripped the _Jinboari _covered him and flung the piece of clothing at the serpent's face as a distraction. He then tossed one of his swords at it; the blade pierced the armor and struck the demon in the cheek, and forced Orochi to fall back from the attack.

Susanoo raised both his swords and went on the attack as well, he rushed forward and brought his new blade downward on the creature's chest and cut through its hard scales with ease. The boy gawked at the gash he left in Orochi with amazement; his master's sword didn't even make a scratch, but this strange new weapon, the Murakomo Tsurugi, found little to no difficult in the task. _What a blade._ He thought in wonder.

Orochi staggered further back, attempting to retreat before it was killed, but Susanoo and Kyuubi pressed the attack, their blades leaving several more severe wounds on the snake's body. **"Enough of this!" **Growled Orochi and whipped its beaten tail out at the two, they jumped back several feet and landed beside Kushinada and her father.

"Mikoto-San, that sword…" The father said, astonished at the new blade the boy held.

Susanoo eyed the old man with curiosity, as if he had seen the blade before, "You know about this thing." He asked.

The serpent's roar bright him back to the battle at hand, and he turned just as Orochi sprang forward with his fangs at them. "Mikoto-San! Swing the blade down now!" The father shouted.

The youth looked at him for a second; unsure of what he was talking about. But he pushed the thought aside and did what he said; a part of him told him that the old man knew a trick that he didn't. He turned his original sword to its sheath before he held the hilt of his new one with both hands and raised it over his head. As Orochi drew near, he brought the sword down with all his might, unaware of what was to happen next.

As the weapon traveled downward, a gust of wind blew in his face; it ruffled his hair as a condensed blast of air shot out toward the sneak. The attack struck the beasts in its chest with such force that it tore into its body greater than they two fighter's previous attacks. Orochi, shocked by what just happened, watch with its one eye as a fountain of blood poured from its body, courtesy of the wound left from the boy's unexpected attack.

_**How? I… **_The demon fell backwards to the ground, its vision blurred and eyelids heavy. He was defeated but a human? _**No, he isn't human…he's…

* * *

**_

With heavy breathes, Susanoo watched as the monster fell, its body coated in its own blood from the destructive strike he had unleashed. His eyes wandered down to the weapon in his hands, his mind raced with hundreds of questions. _With power like that, this couldn't have been made by human hands. _He pondered. _But what is it?_

"_Mother_…" The soft whimpers of Kushinada reached him; he turned to see both her and her father kneeling beside the mother's corpse, unsure whether or not to go to their side to comfort them.

"**Now that this beast is dead," **Spoke Kyuubi as he raised his sword to Susanoo, **"I have you to dispose of."**

With a hateful snarl Susanoo turned around to face the Bijuu prince, green eyes gazing into his, "My friend just lost her mother; do you truly believe that now is the best time for this?"

"**Her concerns are **_**nothing**_** to me; all I care about is my honor as a warrior of the Bijuu race."**

"If you really do have honor, _demon_, then please, I ask that no more blood be spilled here tonight, for her sake if nothing else."

Kyuubi looked towards the weeping girl as she held her mother in her arms, tears rolled down her face and onto her blood stained kimono. **"You care that much boy?"**

Susanoo nodded, he never tore his gaze off the demon warrior, "I do."

With a bestial sigh, Kyuubi turned on his heels and started to march off, his armor clanked with every step. **"I will respect your wishes and show you mercy," **He stopped in his tracks and turned his head to Susanoo, red eyes staring at him with intensity, **"For now."** With that final warning, he turned away and sauntered away, his black armored form disappeared into the darkness of the night soon after.

As the Bijuu was out of his sights, Susanoo turned and moved up beside Kushinada and her father, his heart heavy as he looked into the lifeless eyes of the mother. He couldn't save all of them, he thought bitterly, much like his own Sensei, she had suffered the same fate. A lone tear ran down his face.

"Kushinada, I'm sorry," He said, "I couldn't save her, forgive me." He placed a hand on the girl shoulder; he prayed that she would forgive her.

"Mikoto-Kun," The girl turned her head to Susanoo slowly, tear ridden eyes meeting his own. "Mother would want me to be strong; we both thank you for what you have done."

"Yes, thank you Mikoto-San," The father spoke as he wrapped his arms around the boy with joy, tears in his eyes, "My wife would not want us to grief, for my last daughter has her freedom to live a long life now because of you."

The boy was speechless, unsure what to say at that moment. Inside, he didn't feel like a hero, he still let the mother die, he wasn't strong enough.

* * *

Morning had come to them, the sun casting an orange glow over the countryside as the wind blew with gentile care at the three figures that stood over the simple grave before the now ruined house, the ruthless monster still laid across from them, unsure of how to dispose of the body.

"Thank you mother," Kushinada said mournfully as she bowed, a single tear came down her face once more that day, "I'll miss you."

As he watched her pay her final respects, the father spoke to the young savior beside him, his eyes never tore away from his daughter, "Mikoto-San, remember that I had something to tell you?"

"Yes, but is now really the best time?" The boy asked.

"It must be said, now that I have loss my wife, I fear that I may not have long for this world as well."

"Don't say that, Kushinada needs you now more than ever."

"There's nothing left for her here, no reason for her to stay, to believe that things will get better from now and forever. I say these things because you and I are not human."

Susanoo raised a curious eyebrow, "Not human? What are you talking about?"

"There's more to you than you know, but to understand you must continue on your journey and set a course for China as you planned." The old man reached for the inner pocket of his kimono, and he fished out small bag of coins before he gave it to the boy. "I spoke to Kushinada about this last night; we've both decided that she will travel with you."

Surprised by his statement, Susanoo turned to the young girl, her eyes still on her mother's grave. "Kushinada, is that true, you're coming with me?" He asked.

"That's right Mikoto-Kun," She replied, still saddened by her loss, "My father said that my sisters and I were not normal, that we had gifts. I don't understand what he means, but I figured that if I traveled with you, I'll find out, even though it pains me to leave my father like this.

"Beside," She turned to him at that moment, looking into his eyes with a small, but warm hearted smile, "We've both loss people dear to us, perhaps together we can keep each other at ease."

Sussanoo was silent for a moment, surprised by the girl's decision to come with him, but soon smiled back at her, "I'd be honored to have your company Kushinada."

The father chuckled, "You should head for Izumo, and from there you might find a ship that will take you to China. But first, let's prepare prepare some supplies for the trip."

"Right," Susanoo and Kushinada said unison, and the three of them made their way back to the house. The father looked on at Kushinada from the corner of his eye, he savored every last moment of her presence.

_My beautiful Kushinada, we may never see each other again, but at least I know you'll be safe.

* * *

_

With the ruins of a long abandoned Shinto temple, Kyuubi meditated in silence, his thoughts on the battle from the night before. The prey he'd been hunting for more than a week was in his grasp, and yet he decided to walk away after the death of the monster Orochi.

_**The boy wished for no more deaths, but I am a Bijuu warrior! Sewing death courses through my veins like a raging river!**_

A moment of weakness on his part, exhaustion from fight against the serpent demon, he his was numbed in their first encounter, and battered in their last. That would not happen again.

_**Next time I see you, I will kill you Susanoo, I swear it!

* * *

**_

**Preview:**

**Kushinada:** Mikoto-Kun and I made it to a port town Izumo, but already we're attack by armed thugs! Who knows what could have happened if this strange fighter hadn't come to our rescue.

**Next Time:** The Ninshū Gang

**Kushinada:** How did we get caught in a gang war?

* * *

**Last Words from the Shogun:**

To anyone who's actually reading this story, thank you.


	4. Chapter 3: The Ninshū Gang

**Musou No Jutsu: The Mystic Civil War**

**Summary:** MNJ Spin-Off. Long before the Era of Uzumaki Naruto, before the Sengoku Jidai, even before the Three Kingdoms, the Mystic Realm—home to the immortal beings themselves—was engulfed in a bloody civil war. On one side were the Loyalists, those who remained faithful to the Royal Family. On the other were the Traitors, who usurped the rightful leaders to further their own goals. In this time of chaos, legendary heroes and beasts would take center stage.

**Disclaimer:** Warriors Orochi is the rightful property of East Asian History/Folklore/Religion/Mythology and Koei, and Naruto is the rightful property of Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Chapter Three: The Ninshū Gang

Susanoo was tense; Kushinada could sense it and could tell why. They had arrived in the city of Izumo that late morning and made straight for the docks. People from all lifestyles crowded the streets; merchants sold their wares, ronin scouted for jobs, and everyone else was merely trying to make their way in the city.

The young samurai's hand was near his two swords, as if he expected an attack at any moment, "Mikoto-Kun, you need to relax." She told him. "Even if Kyuubi is here, I doubt he'll be able to find us in these crowds."

"Its not him I'm worried about," The boy said, "Big cities like this tend to have a lot of ruffians running around. Let's stay together and head straight for the docks."

Nodding, Kushinada's hand wrapped around the silken bag of money her father had given them before they parted, and she fought back a tear then. It had been days since the events that forced her to leave behind the last of her family, off to join the young man who was not even sure where he was going. _Father said my sisters and I were special…But what could he mean?_

If the two could find and pay for transportation to China, perhaps she would find out.

"It's too crowded out here," Susanoo said as they moved deeper into the city, the main street flooded with people. His spotted clear passage beyond the main road beside them, and turned sharply into what looked like a deserted ally, "Come on, let's head this way."

As she followed him in, a sudden chill ran down the girl's spine, she wasn't sure why, but she felt they were being watched, "Mikoto-Kun, I don't think we should-" She never finished, for at that moment a hand grabbed hold of her by the arm and yanked her back, she let out a short yelp before another hand clasped over her mouth.

Susanoo, only halfway through the ally, turned on his heel at her cry, "Kushinada!" A brawny thug held her in an arm lock, a dagger held in the hand cupped over her mouth.

"Let her go!" He demanded as he stepped forward, his hand reached for the mystical Tsurugi.

"Hold it right there kid," The thug removed his hand from Kushinada's mouth, only to position the blade of his dagger at the girl's neck. "Just fork over what money you have and we'll let you go."

Before he could ask what he meant by "We," Susanoo sensed another presence behind him, he turned his head to see to more thugs appear at the other end of the ally, shorts swords poised to kill.

"Do what we say kid," The first thug suggested with a devious grin, "I'd sure hat to gut this pretty little thing's throat." Kushinada did her best not to scream out as the man's blade pricked at her neck, drawing blood.

A small object flew out and smacked the man in his forehead at that moment and he staggered back, his hold on Kushinada broken, who quickly ran to Susanoo's side, "Son of a…" He groaned as he regained his balance, a bloody gash over his forehead as he looked down at the offending object, "A rock?"

Soft chuckles caught every one's ears as a voice called out, "I've been looking for you bastards all morning." It came from above; everyone looked up and saw someone atop the roof of the low building beside them. The new comer jumped off and landed, with some effort, beside Susanoo and Kushinada. Dressed in red shirt and black slacks, his long, spiky dark hair flowed down to the back of his neck, and his complexion was fair tone. However, his most bizarre feature, from what the two youngsters could tell, was his grayish-purple eyes.

"How's about you idiots get your asses off of my turf," He addressed the thugs, a comfortable smile on his face, "I ain't gonna tell you again."

The first thug's face twisted in disgust, "Damn, Rikudo! Get him you two!" He barked at the two lackeys, who charged at the newcomer with swords raised.

Susanoo made to unsheathe his own weapon, but their savior, Rikudo, raised a hand to stop him, "Don't stress yourself, I got this." He said as the first attack approached.

Rikudo ducked under the swipe of his sword and drove his fist into the thug's gut, the man doubled over as boy elbowed him in the back of the head, the thug now sprawled on the ground. The second attack attempted to thrust his own sword through his chest, but Rikudo sidestepped the attack and grabbed the man's sword arm. With all his strength, he snapped the arm backwards, and the man screamed out in pain before he fell to his knees.

The first thug growled and sprang forward with his dagger, forgetting about the other two. A mistake he would regret when Susanoo stepped in front of him and caught his arms and threw him over his should and into his comrades.

"Nice toss there," Rikudo remarked, "So, you guys gonna leave now, or do you want another go?"

The three thugs got to their feet and gazed at the local, fear and pain imprinted on their faces. "You'll regret this Rikudo," The first thug huffed, "And so will you two!" With that, he and the other two fled from the ally.

Susanoo sighed in relief and turned to Kushinada, blood still trickled from the prick in her neck, "Are you Alright Kushinada?"

"I'm fine Mikoto-Kun, it's nothing." She assured him with a smile, "And look," she reached for the bag still at her side, "We still have our money."

The blue haired samurai laughed lightly, her positive attitude was refreshing. He turned to the local boy, Rikudo, and bow, "Thank you for your help."

The boy waved him off, "No problem. I take it your new in town; you should be a little more careful where you go around here."

"Sorry, but we were trying to find the fastest way to the docks when we got ambushed." Kushinada told him, "Thank you again for your help, but we should really be going."

"You two might have some trouble with that, those guys that attacked are with the Kuchinawa Gang, and control this town, and that includes the docks." Rikudo informed them, "They'll know your face soon enough, so if you get close to the docks they'll kill you on sight."

Susanoo looked into the local's eyes; his master had taught him how to tell when someone is lying, a useful trait that was always of help. He could see no deceit in his odd colored eyes; he was true to his word as far as he could tell. He sighed, "If that's the case, we can't head there now."

"I guess you two can crash at my hideout for awhile, its not too far." Rikudo turned on his heels and started down the ally, but the others were hesitant to follow. He took noticed and looked back at them, an almost childish smile on his face, "Don't worry, I won't bite."

Susanoo and Kushinada turned to each other considering the boy's offer. "Should we? I mean we just met him." Kushinada said.

"If he's right about these Kuchinawa guys, I guess we don't have much choice." Susanoo stepped forward and followed Rikudo as the latter continued to walk off. Kushinada, though still hesitant at first, shrugged the consequences off and followed as well.

* * *

The place that their savior called home was simple but welcoming; Susanoo and Kushinada looked about the main room of Rikudo's hideout, it was large enough for two small families and a few dozen rugged men and women who all looked to be around their age, if not older, occupied it. Some were engaged in games of Shogi and Irensei while others drank and conversed with one another.

"Everyone, we have guests, so be on your best behavior." Rikudo called out as he entered the room.

Every turned to meet the two new faces, and a series of silent mutters broke out among the crowd. The males all grinned when they laid eyes on the red haired beauty, while giggles broke out from the females upon seeing the samurai boy.

Susanoo bowed politely to the group, Kushinada doing so as well seconds later, her face red from all the stares she was getting from the men.

"_Oi _boss, where'd ya find these two?" One of the men asked.

"Couple of Kuchinawa's guys were making trouble, but I taught 'em some manners." Answered Rikudo before the turned to the two of them for introductions, "The names Sennin Rikudo, and this here's my little gang the _Ninshū_."

"I'm Mikoto Susanoo," Said the young samurai with a nod of the head. "This is here is Kushinada." He gestured to the girl.

"Thank you again for helping us Rikudo-San." Kushinada said, bowing civilly to the gray-purple eye boy.

"Forget about it," Rikudo waved her remark off and made for a cabinet on the well beside him. "Someone's gotta put those Kuchinawa bastards in their place." From the cabinet he pulled out a bottle of sake and three small teacups and set them on one of the nearby tables.

The two travelers sat down at the table as Rikudo filled their cups with the rice liquid and passed it to them, "I didn't mean to bring your hopes down, but the Kuchinawa control the whole of the shipyards, they use it to smuggle opium and other contraband over to China and Korea." He said. "Plus their boss knows how to hold a grudge, word about you probably already reached his ears by now, so if they spotted you there they kill you on sight."

Raising his cup up to his lips, Susanoo took a sip of his own drink and looked to Kushinada from the corner in his eye. The girl eyed her drink curiously, she must have never drunk alcohol before, he assumed.

He turned his gaze away from her and looked to Rikudo, "You must have a rough history with this Kuchinawa, do you?"

"You don't know the half of it," Replied the gang leader as he downed his drink, "The Kuchinawa boss controls pretty much the whole city. He brides the local lord and the authorities to look the other around while he and his goons oppressive all the small businesses and families around the city.

"Everyone who's a part of my crew," He gestured to the rest of his friends, "Lost something to the Kuchinawa boss, weather it was their homes, small businesses, or even loved ones. Needless to say, I decided to take matters into my own hands; I rounded these guys up and formed the Ninshu. We've been giving the Kuchinawa gang hell ever since."

"You mean you all operate from this small base?" Kushinada asked.

"Not at all, we control a small slice of this city, and have dozens of secret hideouts scattered all over the place." Rikudo told her, "They got us outnumbered, but I've learned pretty quick how to work with small numbers. We hit 'em hard and get out fast before they can even retaliate. And let me tell you we've stopped a few operations of theirs."

The samurai smiled at the young man. At first, he thought he was just another petty thug who wished to carve up a piece the city up for himself, places like this always had people like that—at least that is what his master had always told him. However, he no longer saw him that way, he was just kid trying to right all the wrongs done unto him and his friends. He admired him for that.

"Boss…!" Two men barged into the hideout then; or rather, one dragged the other inside. The room fell silent within seconds as everyone turned to see the muscle bound Ninshu member, battered and bruised, along with the man whose he carried, approach his leader.

"Kamiya, what happened?" Rikudo asked then, his face stunned and stern as he looked at the two.

"The Kuchinawa…" The brawny man, Kamiya, gasped as he laid his unconscious comrade on the table, "They ambushed halfway from here…they killed Akihara, and beat Takashige here to a pulp…I think they might have followed us too."

"_Rikudo!_" Several shuts from outside caught the group's attention, "_We know your in there Rikudo! Come out and die like a man!"_

Before anyone inside could react to the cries outside, Rikudo shot to his feet and walked up to the barred window, he looked outside and saw about thirty or so thugs stood outside, the majority of them held katanas, but a few had naginatas, and one even had a bow and a quiver of arrows at the ready.

"This is the third hideout this month," He growled and turned to his men, "Listen up, they got us outnumbered—like always, so we gotta pack up and move over to our next hideout. Nachi and Kimichi you're with me, we're gonna keep these guys busy."

"Are you crazy? You'll never survive on your own!" Susanoo protested as he stood up, earning him the attention of every other gang member in the room.

"I've taken numbers like this before, I'll be fine." Rikudo assured him. "You shouldn't be involved anyway, this ain't your fight. Get you and you're out the back with the others and someplace safe."

"I'm not going to let you fight them on your own, I'll help." He strode forward to gang leader's side as he brandished Tsurugi, the metal of the blade gleaming from the rays of light that spilled out between the bars of the winds.

A hand gripped the sleeves of his kimono; he turned back and looked into the concern ridden brown eyes of the red-haired girl. "Mikoto-Kun don't, it's too dangerous."

_Not as dangerous as fight Orochi was. _He thought, and knew she was thinking the same thing, "Kushinada, I want you to go out through the back with the others, stay with them until I get back, we'll figure out what to do then."

"But-"

"I'll be fine; I promise I won't get killed." He cut her off, assuring his own safety with a small smile.

"If you wanna kick some ass too, that's fine by me." Rikudo shrugged and gestured to his two members, "Kamiya, you're in charge for now, get everyone organized and out the door, now!"

"Gotcha boss, alright everyone move your asses, let's go!" Kamiya barked.

The group, without question, sprang into action. They hurried across this room and rooms beyond, they gathered all essential equipment and supplies with surprising speed; clearly, they had done this many times before. Rikudo and his two associates were already heading for the door, and Susanoo removed the girl's hand from his sleeves and followed their example.

"Come on lady, we gotta go now!" Kamiya yanked the girl by her arm—a bit more forcefully than what was needed—and got her off the floor as the rest of the gang continued with their hurried task.

Pushing her concerns for her companion aside for now, Kushinada pulled her arm away from the man and asked, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"If you wanna, give me a hand with Takashige." He told her, "Most would see him as dead weight right now, but the Ninshu don't abandon one of our own."

Kushinada nodded, the two of them grabbed the downed man by the arms and lifted him off the table. The girl's legs buckled for a moment, he was heavier than she had thought. The two of them made for the door by the back of the hideout, and all she could do for now was pray for the two boy's safety.

* * *

"So he decided to show your damn face at last, huh?"

Susanoo appeared out the door as the leader of the opposing group mocked Rikudo, he stood beside the Ninshu leader, the grip on Tsurugi tightening. Beside him stood the two other members, one was an attractive woman who held a dagger in a reverse grip in her hand, the other, a slightly older man who held a wakizashi before him with both hands.

"You're not getting away from us this time Rikudo," The leader said with a sinister smirk, "The Kuchinawa boss will pay us big for finishing you off once and for all."

His comment only earned him a chuckle from the Ninshu leader, "Sorry guys, but today won't be your pay day."

"We'll see about that, shoot the bastard!" At the leader's word, the archer of the group pulled out an arrow and lined it up with his bow, aiming for the young man's head.

Before he could let loose, however, a gust of wind blew the Kuchinawa thugs at that moment, the force sent the archer and a bulk of the men flying back into the wall of an adjacent building. The rest of the thugs looked on with a mixture of awe and fear, "W-what was that…?" The leader mumbled and looked back to Rikudo and the others.

Susanoo stood before the Ninshu fighters, Tsurugi held high above his head as he panted hard. When he battled Orochi, he was unaware of how much effort it took for him to us that wind attack; it was when he actually started training with the weapon did he understand the toll it took on his body. At his current strength, he could use it twice a day, but even once was still strenuous.

Rikudo and others gapped at him, lost for word at what they just saw. _Whoa, I did not see that coming._ Rikudo thought to himself.

"Damn it; don't let him intimidate you, kill 'em all!" The Kuchinawa leader ordered ferociously, and the remaining thugs charged forward, ready to kill.

The others snapped from the trance at the sight of the attackers, and Rikudo looked to the blue haired samurai and asked, "Think you can do that again."

"Not without completely exhausting myself." Susanoo replied.

Rikudo sighed, "In that case," He extended a hand to Susanoo side, and grasped the hilt of his master's sword, "Hope you don't mind if I borrow this." He said and withdrew the blade. "Nachi, watch this guy's back, Kimichi, follow me!"

Before Susanoo could protest, Both Rikudo and Kimichi pushed off their feet and met the thugs head on. The Ninshu leader ducked under the sudden thrust of a spear and rolled behind him, he came to a complete stop and drove his sword into the man's back; he was already dead before he hit the ground. He sidestepped a downward swipe of another thug's sword; he then caught the man with an elbow to the face, knocking him into another thug then onto the ground, where he then ran both men through brutally.

Behind him, Kimichi held off any attackers that tried to outflank her leader, her dagger was a blur to her enemies as she slashed at them with lighting like attacks, either slitting their throats or jamming her blade through their chests. Nachi, who stood at Susanoo's side, was perhaps more formal in the way of the sword, for his wakizashi cut through the flesh of whatever it struck with grace and fluidity.

Susanoo blade a strike from a naginata before he knocked the weapon away and slashed across the wielder's chest with Tsurugi, throwing the dead or dying man aside and drove his sword through another thug who stood behind his comrade. He pushed his blade out of him and turned around just in time to jump out of the way of another man's spear before caught the man in the throat with a well-placed swing.

The leading Kuchinawa thug, still stunned from Susanoo's first attack, took a fearful step back away from the fight. What should have been a decisive win turned into a bloodbath because of the boy's magic.

He turned to the men who were flew back before by the mysterious wind, thankful to whatever god was watching this fight when he saw that they starting to get back to their feet. "C'mon guys! Get out there and kill these fuckers!"

The men watched as the last of their own hit the ground at Rikudo's hands. The bodies of their comrades litter the ground, pools of red liquid mixed with one another. The four fighters, bits of blood splatter across their clothes, looked at ahead at them. As if seeing demons before them, the survivors fled, not wanting to suffer the same fate as the others.

"Wait!" Their leader called out, "Come back here!" Nervously, he turned back to the others and held his own sword with both hands, which shook uncontrollably.

"There isn't any point in continuing," Susanoo said, doing his best to ignore the carnage he had just help commit, "Best for you to go home, _now_."

A second later, the man dropped his weapon and ran for dear life.

"Nice work people, that'll show 'em!" Rikudo remarked, his eyes looked to Susanoo, "Gotta say buddy, that was a neat trick, really helped us out in the end."

Susanoo nodded, "I guess this makes us even."

The Ninshu leader pondered on what he said, and laughed when he realized what he meant, "Yeah, I does, doesn't it?"

"Rikudo-Sama, the police will be here any second. We should get back to the others; they're probably at the next hideout by now." Kimichi suggested.

"Right, no point getting locked up and executed for this. Let's roll!" Rikudo turned about and ran back into the hideout, the others raced after him as he got through the back door, the place emptied of all its contents and residence.

For such a small group, the Ninshu were well organized.

It was already late in the afternoon by the time they finished getting everything together, the sun began to set over the ocean, casting an orange glow over the sky. Kushinada sat on the steps that led to the front door, she had been waiting for Susanoo and the others to return, hands folded on her lap as she peered out across the near empty streets, many of the shops closed down for the night, but a few were still open for the few shoppers left.

She felt helpless then when the Kuchinawa gang attacked; her companion had struck out to help the people who they had only met, while she herself ran away with the others. Her own cowardice ate at her, she had hopped that help with the relocation would disperse the feeling, but to no avail.

_Mother died because of me, Mikoto-Kun is risking his own life because of me…am I useless?_ She shut her eyes, fighting back the tears; _I don't want to be a burden to anyone, there has to be a way for me to help. But how can I?_

"Hey," Her train of thought broken, she turned back to the door and saw That Kamiya had called her, the bruises on his face swollen, "It ain't safe at night, you should get inside." He said.

"Thank you Kamiya-San, but I'll wait until the others come back." She told him.

"Hey don't worry about your friend, the boss doesn't let anyone, Ninshu or not, get killed while he's with 'em. There isn't a doubt in my mind that their in trouble. He assured her.

Kushinada gave the man a slight smile, "You have much respect for Rikudo-San, do you?"

"Of course, I've known the guy since we were little, I always had his back and he had mine. I was the first to join him when he founded this gang, and I'll be the first one to die by his side if I have to."

"I don't know if I should be glad or crept out about that statement." When the familiar voice called out to the two, Kushinada and Kamiya looked down the road, relieved when they spotted Rikudo and others approach.

"Mikoto-Kun!" Kushinada shouted at she shot to her feet and ran toward him, throwing her arms out and wrapping them around the unsuspecting boy in a warm embrace.

Susanoo, taken aback by the girl's action, turned red in the face while the others looked on, "Aw isn't that adorable, she missed you." Kimichi teased.

When she realized her hug to be abysmally off at that moment, Kushinada released him and stepped back with arms folded behind her, the color of her face matching his. "I'm…glad you're okay, all of you." She said bashfully.

"Sorry to worry you Kushinada." Susanoo said with a grin, "Looks like we'll be staying with Rikudo's guys for awhile."

As the two of them conversed on their own, Rikudo, Nachi, and Kimichi walked up to the front of the hideout. The leader marched up to his lifelong friend and asked, "How's everything here? No trouble?"

"Everything went smooth thanks to your distraction," Replied the second-in-command. "Takashige is resting up; he should be back on his feet by tomorrow. Everyone else is still setting up shop."

Rikudo sighed; he turned his gaze off from Kamiya and up to the sky, his mind on today's events. One man was dead, the other beaten to a pulp. His gang was too proud to admit it, but they were losing this fight, it was only a matter of time before Kuchinawa put an end to them.

"Boss," Kamiya spoke, "A few of the guys are starting to question you, and they think you don't have what it takes to win back the city."

"I've heard the talks as well;" Kimichi said grimly, "A few of them are considering defecting to the Kuchinawa boss. We gotta turn this war around soon or it's all over."

"You don't think I know that?" Rikudo asked, more intense than he would have liked it to be, "We've given these guys a few good punches in the past, but sooner or later this is gonna have to end. And I say we go for the sooner part."

The three of them looked on at him, unsure of what he meant. Nachi, who had been quiet up until now, asked, "You have a plan."

Rikudo smirked, "As a matter of fact I do. You know the Kuchinawa boss always has his whole crew at his estate whenever he has one of his lavish parties, right?" The three nodded, "Well, a couple of days from now he's throwing another one, and we're gonna crash it."

The three pairs of eyes widened in shock upon those words, as if they could not comprehend what he just said. Kamiya, Nachi, and Kimichi looked from one to the other, trying to figure out what to say to the plan. "Look, I know it sounds crazy, but I'm serious." The Ninshu leader said with a matter-of-fact tone, "We don't have a lot of other options, but I'm confident this will work."

"What makes ya think that?" Kimichi asked, still dumbfounded by his plan.

He chuckled at that, his gray-purple eyes looking back to their two new acquaintances as they approached them, "Easy: We just got ourselves an ace in the hole."

* * *

Kyuubi had given the boy far too much time, he had put distance and time between them, he was closer to whatever goal that awaited him, he could not afford to let him get away, no more setbacks. The Bijuu prince raced across the Japanese countryside, his demonic powers boasting his speed tenfold, the surroundings were a blur to him. _**They went west, his scent is faint, but I can still smell it.**_

He could have tortured the girl's father, now without a wife and daughter, for information, but he knew that the man would not compromise, and that would only waste more time. Nothing would sidetrack him anymore, he would find Susanoo, and he would kill him.

"**Prince Kyuubi."**

The voice beside him caught him by surprise, and he skidded to a halt alongside whoever was with him, red spheres already emitted in his hands. When his eyes fell on the newcomer who bowed at his feet, he recognized him instantly, **"Nibi, how long have you been following me?"**

"**Quiet sometime my prince."** Nibi, the leader of the Bakeneko Clan, was a master of infiltration and assassination techniques for the Bijuu race, and was fiercely loyal to the current king, Kyuubi's father. He was clad in the same black armor as he, but he wore an icy blue hooded coat over it, the hood covering his cat like helmet.

"**Did my father send you to baby sit me?"**The prince asked nonchalant.

"**You have been gone for sometime now sire, the king had expected you home by now."**The Bijuu assassin answered flatly, **"What happened to the men who escorted you to this world?"**

"**Dead, they were killed earlier by my current pray."**

"**He must be a stronger opponent then we thought if the markings on your armor are any indication."**

"**These were not by his hands; I was sidetracked by a rowdy demon weeks ago. However, I have put the fiend in his place. These scratches are nothing. But enough about that, why are you here?"**

"**As I've said, you've been away from Koshi too long prince; your father feared that you had fallen."**

"**But I live Nibi, as you can see."**

"**Nevertheless, the boy still lives, and so I have been sent to aid you this quest."**

"**I can handle myself you accursed cat." **Scuffed Kyuubi as he marched off, he sniffed the air for Susanoo's scent, **"I have his scent, but its fading fast, I have no time to waste for meaningless rambles."**

"**I have not come alone sire," **Said Nibi, **"I've sent a few of my men ahead of us, and one of them has informed me that the one named Susanoo had arrived in Izumo this morning."**

The Demon prince stopped at those words and turned to the assassin. His men were skilled in what they did, that much was true, but still he found the Bakenekos to be rubbish. They stalked and slew their prey when they least expected it, always hiding like the cowards they were. They were an embarrassing blemish to the proud heritage of the other Bijuus, who sought an honorable battle, as was their code as warriors.

Regardless, the prince nodded in gratitude for the information, _**"**_**How far is this Izumo City?" **He asked.

"**At your full speed sire, about a four days travel I suspect."** Nibi answered.

_**Then Susanoo will be even further away from my grasp, **_**"I thank you for the information then, but I have no further need of you. Return home, inform my and the generals that I will handle this on my own." **He ordered and marched off once again.

"**I'm afraid that's not your choice to make." **Nibi sprang to his feet and jogged after the fox demon, matching his own speed as he got beside him, **"I am under direct orders from your father to aide you, and insure that you return home in one piece."**

"**So you are babysitting me." **Kyuubi growled irritably.

"**Think of me as another escort," **Nibi mused, **"I will cut down any who might threaten you, but I will not harm the one you wish to kill. I will save you plenty of strength, for this Susanoo boy is **_**not**_** the only person who you seek, remember?"**

"**I know you filthy cat, just stay out of my way when the time comes."** Tensing his legs, Kyuubi shot forward down the road, his demonic power giving him near inhuman speed once more as he raced down the road, his objective well in sight.

"**You never change prince." **Nibi muttered and ran after him.

* * *

**Preview:**

**Rikudo:** I've never really believed in fate, destiny, or any of that shit, but my gut tells me that Susanoo came my way for a reason…or maybe it was just plain dumb luck that we crossed paths, I don't know. Either way, I'm gonna milk this opportunity for all its worth.

**Next Time:** The Kuchinawa raid: Part 1

**Rikudo:** Kuchinawa gang, you're about to have a real bad night.

* * *

**Last Word from the Shogun:**

Rikudo, the first shinobi of the Naruto world, finally makes his appearance, which I have been personally been waiting to write. Meanwhile, Kyuubi is still miles behind Susanoo, but is determined to catch up to him and finish him off. And with the help of Nibi, he just might do it. Moreover, whom is this other target he talks about? You'll just have to wait.

The Bijuus are the Spartans of the series, so I gave them a huge back story while writing up this fanfic. Expect a lot of action from them in the future. Also, Kuchinawa is the name of a gang from the film, _Zatoshi: The Blind Swordsmen._ It had a ruthless ring to it so I wanted to use that for the story.

That's it for today, see ya later.


End file.
